If I could turn back time
by Topazblue
Summary: After a failed mission the planet express team will have to travel back in time to stop themselves… But will they be able too? Will it work? Or will Fry become his Granddad again? :O


Chapter One

Leela's POV

"Good news everyone!" The Professor started as he walked into the room. Groaning I looked up, his 'good news' normally weren't. "I have a new delivery for you all to do; you need to go to the planet X 500."

"X 500?" I asked, "But the Kluoptoms live there! What could they possibly want?"

"Yes a power generator nonetheless."

"But, they could kill themselves!" I looked around the table for support. Amy was busy examine her nails while on the phone. Fry was busy chewing his pen, shivering I really wondered why I seemed to like him… Looking back at the professors gnarled face, "I'm sorry professor, but I really don't think that the Kluoptoms should be allowed a power generator, I mean don't you remember when they discovered fire?"

"Why of course yes yes… I was just a young man of seventy then… Our only hope is that they can't really use it..."

"But…"

"You'll be fired if you don't."

"Shotgun!" Fry shouted dropping his pen and rushing to the planet express ship "Suck it Bender!"

"Don't need too," Bender said stretching, "I have eternal shotgun."

"No, I brought it off you when you were drunk."

"WHAT!" Bender shouted leaping up and dashing into the ship. I stood up to follow them, but I turned once more to the Professor.

"But I hope you know that I don't want to do it!"

"Yes yes. Now run along and bring the potential doom to a planet so I can finance my Doom Escalator invention."

Once in the ship I began to program the coordinates in. Turning around I saw Bender and Fry still fighting for the seat, "look Bender, I need you to go to the control room and make sure the generator is strapped in." I watched him walk away muttering, "Fry, do a countdown"

"10, 9, 8, 7…"

Zoning out I began to take off on five, putting the ship into auto pilot I began to relax on my chair, even though there wasn't allot to my job, I knew I wouldn't be able to trust Fry or Bender in charge of the ship.

"Hey Leela?" I heard Fry say.

"What?"

"Well, when we get back I was wondering if…"

"I'm busy today, got to clean out Nibblers cage."

"Oh… Okay."

Deciding I better look busy in case he asked me out again I started to press some buttons randomly.

"Erm Leela…"

"What Fry? I already said I'm busy!"

"No, not that… You put us into light speed."

"So?"

"Planet X 500 is 700 miles back there…"

"Oh." Turning the ship around I once more put it into light speed and within minutes landed it on the planet. Examining the area I could still see the remains of the village from when they discovered fire over one hundred years ago.

"Ahhhh!"

"Leela, you wimp!" Bender laughed.

"That wasn't me!" I snapped, looking down I saw Fry tugging at my arm, "Fry, relax. It's just the Kluoptoms don't be so mean!" Following his gaze I saw what he was looking at. A bright purple humanoid wrapped in green vine outfits, over five eyes blinking at different times filled the face.

"Khoma," It said walking to us, suddenly I turned to Bender.

"What's he saying?"

"Oh of course, ask the Bender. Humans can't even translate… Well I should just… He said 'that mine?'"

"So polite." I mumbled, reluctantly giving the package over.

**oOo**

"Bad news anyone," the Professor said walking in, sometimes I really wonder what he does all day… Well apart from sleeping… But that's properly it. "The package you delivered nearly wiped out the entire Kluoptom population. Leela, why did you deliver it?"

"Yeah Leela."

"God."

"Immature."

"Pathetic."

"But you said I'd be fired!"

"What? Well I never mean what I say when I say it."

"But-"

"Well now thanks to Leela, we can either go back in time and stop our self's… Or pay for the fine. Seeing as its all not really Leela's fault, yet we can all blame her, it's her choice."

"Well… I suppose going back in time would be better…" Stopping I numbered the dangers of time travel, "but are you sure it's safe?"

"Yes yes, but you mustn't interfere with anything! Unless you're mean to then by all means interfere! Like when Fry turned out to be his own Grandfather!"

"Ugh…" Fry said shivering in his seat.

"So you bumbling fools, get to the internet!"

"Oh no." We all chimed.


End file.
